A sleepy morning
by Erukea
Summary: A small fluffy one-shot of Akira being awoken too early in the morning due to the sun before being lulled back to sweet slumber by Shiki.


_Hello! ( ' v ' )/ Just before we begin with the burst of fluff, I want to thank you for choosing to read this story! This is my first ever fanfic so any reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you again and hope you enjoy~_

Bright sun-rays slipped through a sneaky crack between colliding grey curtains and glared unmercifully upon its victims. Precisely straight into the smaller sized prey's eyelids. This teased out a few irritated twitches and bothered eyelash flickers before a petite irked frown delineated the younger male's sleepy face. Unlike Shiki, mornings were never really Akira's thing. At least not anymore. In the past, the moment the fresh morning lay its blinding light upon his eyelids, he would quickly wake up, get washed and start his day without a complaint. It was his simple normal daily routine. But now? Being bundled up in thick white bed sheets and wrapped warmly within a strong pair of loving arms made it nearly impossible to even flitter an eye open. Each leg was hopelessly tangled with the other's like a long vine of roses. As if they were clutching on to every single trickle of sweet mellowness radiating monotonously from the larger male. Thinner arms tightly enveloped the adjacent lean chest, gilded with concrete muscles that held many lost tales of demonic wars and vicious fights. But whenever delicate whispers of fingers floated lightly along the bigger's back, all those long stories were swiftly forgotten and instead, replaced with a gentle fluttery feeling of soft butterfly love. Oh how he loved these slow enchanting mornings. Especially the little bubble of fluffy emotion that foamed inside his upper chest. It really did remind him everyday of how hopelessly in love he was with Shiki and just how lucky he was. Truthfully, their love in itself was something completely extraordinary. Unexpected. Unpredictable. If neither male fell desperatly for the other eventually, their love would have never bloomed, instead only falling into a deep endless spiral of despair. A worthless tag game of one thirsting after another until death. Most likely HIS death: be it he gets slaughtered into shreaded meat lumps by shiki or commits suicide due to the inability to cope without his entrancing encapturer. Despite the slim chances, fortunately Shiki did end up somehow sprouting the same feeling as Akira, allowing it to all end well between them. It was a miracle. Their own special little miracle. A love miracle. As the random trail of foggy thoughts fluffed his mind, he instinctively snuggled closer to Shiki, sluggishly burrying his face into his beloved's perfectly alined shoulderblades. It was a snug fit, as if the shoulder was carved for his use only. In response to the unconciously expressed affection, a low deep hum resonated softly through the calm morning silence, lullabying Akira's ears to drink in the sweet melody of his companion. "Rare to find you awake before me, Pet." The faint whisper, tinted with a hint of drowsiness, lightly wrapped itself around the grey haired, coaxing him to purr in response. This earned him a small chuckle as the side of his now slightly flushed cheek felt the feathery vibrations along the other's broad chest. Usually Akira would have thrown right back a sarcastic comment, or maybe even a cheeky finger. But with the snuggly crisis he found himself in, he simply let the older one have his win this time. He'll get back at him later somehow during their long trek. Unsurprisingly, Shiki must have noticed his mischievious plotting as Akira felt a few slender fingers slipping through his forest of rare grey hairstrands and out. Then in again. And out. Like a soft cool breeze. It was soothing. So soothing. Only Shiki knew how to make him feel relaxed like this. Soon, all the mindless thoughts had bubbled away as a satisfied sigh slipped through his slightly parted lips. Lips that had been captured many times by this deadly killer that lay with trusted vulnerabilty beside him. After successfully nuzzling away from the bothersome sun rays and now currently having his cherished lover caress him very gently: sleep became his welcomed predator. Within dwadling seconds, long lashes drifted into quiet stillness as soft slow rhythmical inhales and exhales were sounded. A few more mekly minutes trickled past before the hardened soldier was comforted that his bold sweetheart was assuredly lulled to resting slumber. A small smirk splayed across his lips before he tenderly planted a small soft ghosted kiss upon the forehead of his sleeping beauty

"Sleep soundly, my Akira."


End file.
